


Execute order 66

by Just_A_Suggestion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Suggestion/pseuds/Just_A_Suggestion
Summary: If a force ghost can lift an x-wing, what else can they do?Palpatine is about to find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Execute order 66

Rey stood in the amphitheater filled with Sith. Palpatine stared down at her from the machine keeping him alive.

  
"Join us or die. It is the only way you can save your friends," He snarled.

  
"I'll never join you. I'm a Jedi, and the Jedi are with me," Rey replied.

  
"The Jedi are all dead and you are hopeless outnumbered."

  
"You're half right, the other Jedi are all dead." Rey said confidently. Rey activated her light saber, "Execute Order Sixty-Sith"

Behind Rey, an army of force ghosts began to appeared. Each ghost held an activated lightsaber. As the ghosts appeared, they ran into the audience of Palaptine's followers. They began indiscriminately cutting down Sith. The dark side users were helpless to come up with a defense against a ghost.

Mace Windu appeared beside Rey. He activated his lightsaber and walked towards Palpatine.

"Long have I waited" 

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the force ghosts interact with the real world, I began to wonder why don't they just fight the Sith directly. I got the image in my mind of Rey leading an army of force ghost against the Sith, similar to the way Aragorn lead the ghost army against orcs in "Return of the King".  
> It's probably not the Jedi way, but I find something satisfying about the Jedi who were killed as a result of Order 66, coming back as ghosts and getting revenge.


End file.
